Yugioh! Road Trip
by Miako Princess of Hell
Summary: What happens when some of the Yugioh gang decides to take a road trip and some insane fangirls follow? Pure chaos follows soon after! PG-13 for swearing and some pervertedness in later chapters.
1. And so it begins

Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, I don't own yugioh. Miako is my character, Providence belongs to my friend.

Miako: Before we begin, let me explain why I wrote this. Originally, it was to cheer my friend, Providence, up. Well, after a while, we began enjoying seeing what new random, insane things I could come up with and she suggested I put it up so other people can enjoy our insanity. So, here it is.

One stormy night... well, it was actually a dark dusk... Yuugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, Ryou Bakura, and (I gasped) Seto Kaiba had decided to take a road trip. Little did they know, two very insane, hyper, (and one who was also demonic and vampish) fangirls would be going with them and causing pure chaos. Yuugi drove up in front of Kaiba Corporation to pick up Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi and Ryou were already in the car. When they arrived, Miako was waiting outside.

Miako spotted them and shouted for her friend. "PROVIDENCE!! THEY'RE HERE!!"

Seto came out at that moment. "I thought I got rid of you."

Miako blinked and smiled innocently. Then myewed. Everyone stared at her. Miako glared at them all as she climbed into the car. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT PROVIDENCE!"

Joey looked at her. "Why..."

Miako glared. "Because... I SAID SO!"

"Eep!" Jounouchi yelped and dove into the trunk of the car to hide, whimpering. Seto rolled his eyes. "Hmph. We already have to deal with the mutt. We don't need two nuts along as well." From the trunk came Jounouchi's muffled voice, "EN FOT E NUTT!"

Ryou blinked "Er... what did he say?"

Miako smiled at him "He said 'I'm not a mutt.' NOW, PROVIDENCE, GET OUT HERE!!"

They all sweatdropped. Except for Miako of course. Providence popped up between the front seats and glanced at Seto. Then she glanced at Yuugi and glomped him. "YUUGI!" Yuugi's eyes went wide with fright and he squirmed as Seto snickered. Miako shoved Yuugi out of the driver's seat and climbed in. "Move it, Shorty. I'm driving now."

Yuugi glared at her. "I'm not short!"

Miako smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Of course you are!" Seto snickered as Miako smiled sweetly again and then turned to glare at him. "SILENCE!"

Providence was still hugging Yuugi. "It's ok, Yuugi! What you lack in size, your hair makes up for! Besides, I think your shortness is cute!"

Yuugi sighed "Great..."

Miako drove off and ended up stopping five inches from where they began. Seto looked at her. "Now what?"

Miako smiled nervously. "Eh-heh... Well... You see... We're out of hair for our hair-powered engine." Everyone but Miako and Providence sweatdropped... again. Miako shrugged. "Oh well. We'll just use Yuugi's hair."

Yuugi whined, "Why mine?! You're the one with the long hair!"

Miako looked at him and stated simply, "Can't prove it."

Yuugi groaned. "Your hair goes past your knees!"

Miako shrugged "Eh..."

Providence became really dramatic. "NO! Yuugi's nothing without his hair! Take mine instead!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Gee, I feel so special, now."

Jounouchi yanked out all of Providence's hair, which grew back two seconds later and caused everyone—minus Miako and Prpvidence—to stare at her. "How'd you do that?!" they shouted in unison.

Providence replied mysteriously. "Illusions"

Miako smiled. "Why not put it up in Yuugi-style?" she suggested.

Seto groaned, "Please. Tell me you're joking."

Miako shook her head. "Nope!"

Seto sighed. "Greeat. Just what we need. Another freak with oddly-shaped-and-colored hair."

Miako looked at Providence "Well?

"Yeah!" Providence squealed in delight. She took out all her hair and it grew back—Yuugi-style.

Miako pointed to something in the distance that no one could see. "To Japan!"

Seto scowled at her "Baka (A/N: Baka means idiot in Japanese)! We're in Japan!"

Miako hit him. "Be nice! And fine, we'll go to America!"

Seto scowled again and Miako hugged him. "Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!" Seto gave her a death glare and Providence threw all her hair in Jounouchi's face, which made him jump back into the trunk.

Miako shouted at him. "And stay there! ..." she paused and looked at Ryou. "Ryou, you're quiet... too quiet. What're you hiding?"

Ryou blinked. "An evil spirit who wants to take over the world and steal Yuugi's sennen (A/N: Millennium.) puzzle?"

Miako smiled "Oh. Ok." Ryou returned the smile, Yuugi smiled because he's too darn cheerful, and Providence smiled because she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Then, Yuugi made a Kirby face.

Providence squealed and sang, "KIRBY! Nightmare in Dreamland! KIRBY! Nightmare in Dreamland! Fwee!"

Miako meowed and everyone stared at the two of them. Providence decided to hop around and act like a monkey as Miako drove off again. She continued to bounce around. "Ooh ooh! Ah ah! Spibbla!!"

Miako: Well, that was just the beginning of our insane road trip. Some inside jokes were used in here, so if you don't understand it, don't worry. Just laugh and pretend you know what the heck we're going on about. Oh yes- and, please, please, please- Review!! Later on in the story, we may be adding random reviewers into the story! And ideas for the trip are always welcome!


	2. Games, spelling, and Barney! Oh my!

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: YAY! I own yugioh! I finally managed to buy it for a nickel! -wakes up from a dream- Oh… damn… sigh… you know the drill. Don't own it. Only own Miako and Providence belongs to my friend… but I managed to buy her for a dime so she's mine now. Muahahah! (oh yes, that isn't mine either. I stole it from Mommy)

Miako: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter!!

Michelle- Teehee, thankies so much! We really gotta do a collaboration together again sometime. That was so much fun!

CelticWings- Arr! We be pirates too! Pirate monkeys! (Miako: -smacks Providence with her paper fan- Ignore what she just typed.)

Alyssa- O-O no, no cry. –hugglecuddlesnugglelickkisssmooch- It's just in this ficcy, no worries. It's not really me, it's one of the characters I named after myself. The insane hyper fangirl one.

And your idea isn't a bad one. They'll find out about the squid in a later chapter.

Aunty Idiot- Rawr yourself! And see? We are continuing it.

Mommy- See what I told Aunty Idiot? Same goes for you.

Nianna- -sighs- how many times must I tell you, daughter of mine? I'm insane, you're crazy, and Aunty Beth is a complete moron. But yes, anyone who's insane or crazy should like this. Well, they'll like it if they're like Aunty Beth too.

Light-and-Dark-Within- well, you see, it all started one day at school…. But, I won't go into details. You should know by now that my stories are always insane.

Emish- geez… no need to be so demanding. There, we wrote more. See? Now be happy. HAPPY I SAID DAMNIT!

The Sylver Kitsune- You have a point there… We'll have to go hunt him down and shave his head then. He's supposed to be bald now anyway with how old her is. .

Oh… and it may get slightly more disturbing in the next few chapters. Heh ;

Arabgal14- -waves to Meh and smiles sweetly at Ryou and Sailor Snow- Oh, Bakura-chaaan. You're gonna love these next few chapters –evil grin-

* * *

Now that those are done with… onto the actual story!! 

About five hours later… Miako stopped in front of an old, haunted mansion and began chanting. "Vampires, ghosts, and spirits. Oh my!"

Providence soon joined in. "Vampires, ghosts and spirits! Oh my!"

Jounouchi, meanwhile, hid in the trunk, whimper. Ryou and Yuugi were sound asleep. Providence decided to hit Jounouchi with a stick, which caused him to run into the mansion screaming, "Ah! A ghost!"

Miako smiled sweetly down at Yuugi and Ryou and leaned in real close before… "YUUGI! RYOU! WAKE UP!!" Well, that definitely woke up the two boys because they jumped and everyone went inside the mansion. Miako blinked as she glanced around. "… There's only three bedrooms... "

Seto leaned against a wall. "Well the mutt doesn't need one."

"Ah, but the nuts do," Ryou replied in his soft accent.

Providence grinned excitedly. "I'll share with Yuugi!!" Yuugi went wide-eyed, wondering, 'Why me? Why me?'

Miako shrugged. "guess I'll share with Seto then."

Seto scowled at her, muttering sarcastically, "Oh, joy. I getta share with the insane girl with hair the color of blood."

Ryou sighed. "Then I guess I'm sharing with Jounouchi…"

Yuugi began talking really fast, looking over his shoulder. "Bakura? I'll trade roomma-"

Providence cut him off, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug before beginning to drag him off to their room. "Whatcha doing, Yuugi? Come on, let's go."

Miako grinned evilly. "GAME TIME!!"

Everyone stared at her, including Providence who dropped Yuugi.

Ryou blinked. "Er… What?"

Miako sighed, repeating herself. "Game. Time. We're playing Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare."

Seto groaned. "Oh no…"

Providence was writing a letter with all the words misspelled. Miako growled, grabbing the letter. "That's it! I'm giving you a spelling test!"

Providence blinked. "…K…"

Miako nodded. "Good. First word: Torture. As in 'If you don't learn to spell I shall torture you!'"

Providence giggled. "ABCDEFG-"

Miako growled. "No! Next word! Pain! As in 'If you misspell this word, I will cause you pain."

Providence giggled again. "HIJKLMN-"

Miako scowled, getting quite annoyed now. "Fine! Final word: Kill! As in 'GET THIS RA-DAMNED WORD SPELLED RIGHT OR I WILL KILL YOU!'"

"K-I-L-L," Providence spelled out.

"Good girl. Here's a cookie," Miako said, tossing her a cookie.

"Yay! Cookie!" Providence exclaimed eating it all in one bite.

"Now onto the game!" Miako spun the bottle.

"Spibbla!" Providence squealed as the bottle landed on Yuugi.

Miako looked at Yuugi. "Truth or dare?"

Yuugi paused, thinking it over. "Uhm… Truth."

"Do you like Providence?" Miako asked.

"No!" But suddenly, Yuugi became possessed. "I mean, yes! Yes, I do!" He went over to Providence, sitting in her lap, and began making out with her.

Providence went wide-eyed, blinking. "Er… o… k…"

Now Miako spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Seto.

"Dare," Seto replied before she could even ask.

"Hm. Alright. Then I dare Jounouchi to put on a tutu, jump out the window, and dance around outside before falling asleep in the rain." Miako smiled sweetly.

"Erm… It isn't raining," Seto pointed out.

And it began to rain.

Jounouchi blinked. "Wait a minute… If it landed on Seto, why do I have to do the dare?"

Seto smirked. "Afraid, Mutt?"

Jounouchi scowled. "No way!" And with that, he threw on a tutu and jumped out the window.

Miako suddenly yawned. "Time for bed."

"You aren't in charge," Ryou told her.

"I am so!" Miako shot back. Finally, after she had lectured and yelled at them for about an hour, everyone went back to their rooms, grumbling.

In Yuugi's and Providence's room, Yuugi was still making out with Providence though suddenly because un-possessed and went wide-eyed, pulling away and backing away slowly. "What was I doing?!"

Providence cried. "Yuugi doesn't like me!!" Awww.

Yami came out doing the funky chicken dance. "Don't worry. I still like you."

Providence stopped crying, hugging him. "Yami!!"

Yami twitched. "Can't…. Breathe…."

_In Ryou's Room_

"Oh, evil spirit! Come out and help me! Kill Barney!" Ryou pleaded to his sennen ring.

Barney was dancing around the room.

Bakura came out, blinking. "No why would I kill my idol?" He began dancing with Barney.

_In Miako and Seto's Room_

Miako was listening to Good Charlotte. "Hm… this outfit is too cold." She glanced down at her crimson, midriff halter-top and black, flame-patterned miniskirt. "I know!" She snapped her fingers and was now wearing a long black nightgown with a blood-red bow around her waist and ivory skulls going down from a black choker around her neck to the bow. "All better!"

Seto was silent, just… staring.

Suddenly, a mysterious, scary voice came out of nowhere. "Knock… knock."

"Who's there?" Miako asked all too perkily.

"I am!" shouted the mysterious, scary voice.

"Oh! Ok. Come in!" Miako smiled.

* * *

Miako: Well, that was fun. Read and Review so you can find out who the heck that mysterious, scary voice is! 


	3. Oh, the insanity

Chapter Three: Oh, the insanity.

Disclaimer: Why must you make me say this! Why! –cries- I do not own yugioh! –sniffles then sees cookies- Yay! Cookies! –munch munch-

Miako: Now on to thank all my loyal reviewers from chapter two! I have a few newer reviewers from Chapter One, but that's ok! They'll be included… one day.

Emish- Uhm... I'm guessing that's a good thing? –blinks-

Mommy- Yes… Barney. He is very important to our plot. (What plot?) Gah, shut up, Mizura! Anyway… my CD! –cries- fine... next time I'll listen to Gackt.

Ryou's Kitty- Whee! Another Ryou fangirl! Sure you can! But it might be a while. I have about 10 chapters already written... or 12... or something... Yeah. But, keep checking back, I'll let you know when you'll be able to join in. If you have AIM send me a message at pichuigglybuff or just email me, and I'll get some info on you and add you into a later chapter. Or if it's on a messenger, we can just play it out there.

Mystic- We'll throw some in eventually. Most likely in our Easter special. Then they'd be evil glowing marshmallow CHICKS.

Hm. They seem to scare a lot of people –whacks them all with a paper fan-

Face (Cara)- Yay! More people thinking the chapters are funny!

Evil Furby Queen- Yes, chicken dances... and voices... and Barney. They're all very important to our plot. (She has no plot.) Ahem. I think I might need to kill my hikari. Excuse me a moment. Oh... and, before I forget... –revives you-

C:Stormy.- Sure, go ahead. X) He'll die eventually in our fic anyway... –puts on dramatic music only to find out it was replaced with "The Littlest Elf"- Damnit.

CelticWings- Glad you think so! And I'll keep updating so long as you do. –stares at spot where toaster was used as wrecking ball- Can I get a clean-up on aisle eleventy-seven here?

Sakura-chan- But of course. The first chapter we were just starting it and slowly getting into it. But the later chapters get rather... disturbing. –coughs-

* * *

Mizura: And now onto the story! Eep. –runs away from Miako, who has her metal bat-

The door opened to reveal... Oh, wait a minute. We forgot the dramatic music. Right, there we go. Now where were we? Oh yes, the door opened to reveal... Kuriboh! Miako went starry-eyed, and squealed, "Kawaii!" before grabbing and huggling it. Kuriboh felt very loved. Miako held him out and studied him for a minute, before snapping her fingers decisively. "I'm gonna name you... Evil Scary Fluffball of DOOM!" Yes, an odd name. Even 'Evil Scary Fluffball of DOOM' blinked, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon randomly appeared. Yay, randomness! Miako stared at him now, thinking. "And I'm gonna name you... Snowflake the Magic Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Seto slowly backed away from her, just as a dark, evil-sounding voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Knock. Knock."

Seto groaned, "not again…"

Miako blinked at the door. "Who's the-ere?" she said in a sing-song voice.

The dark, evil-sounding voice replied back, "...A kitty."

"'A kitty' who?" Miako asked.

"Pizza!" exclaimed the dark, evil-sounding kitty.

"Yum!" Miako opened the door to reveal a giant kitty standing there, holding a pizza box and, once again, Miako squealed, "Bunny!"

The kitty sweatdropped. "Meow."

Seto sighed, "Just shoot me."

* * *

Back in Yuugi's and Providence's room, Providence had fallen asleep, hugging Yami who was struggling to get free.

* * *

Back in Ryou's room, Bakura was still dancing with Barney. "Oh, great purple dinosaur, will you marry me?"

"Sure," Barney replied.

Barney and Bakura began singing now, "I love you! You love me! We're a hap-"

From deep down below came Joey's voice, "Aw, Shuddap, will ya!" He tossed a rock through the window, which hit Barney in the head. The rock, not the window. Though that would've been funny.

Bakura growled, "You killed my wife! You shall be punished!" He sent the rock to the Shadow Realm.

Barney blinked and jumped out the window, running away.

Bakura cried. "No, my love! Come back!"

* * *

Miako: So sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise.

Mizura: My yami just got lazy and decided to quit typing. We'll be sure to update soon.

Miako: yeah, yeah, yeah. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to see a certain witch about a certain potion that will kill a certain someone.

Mizura: Should I be scared?

Miako: Yes, very.

Mizura: Thought so... oh well, read and review! Maybe she won't kill me then!

Miako: As long as I get past 30 reviews, I'm happy. I'm aiming for an average of ten reviews per chapter.


End file.
